Royal Bonding
by Lord of Altair
Summary: (The Dark Crystal x Original universe) The Story of how Emperor SkekSo met Mayarie and her loyal subjects. Rated for future sexual themes.
1. Saving Gimlie

Royal Bonding

"The Dark Crystal" is a trademark of Jim Henson (RIP my good man). I'm not making a profit off of this, nor do I own TDC characters. However, the Realms of Alerfa and all the worlds and characters associated with the Alerfa universe are owned by me, myself and I. 

Chapter 01: Saving Gimlie

It was 300 years since the great conjunction took place on Dragnar. This time around, things were different. Both the Skeksis and the UrRu mystics were born under the shattered skies of this foreign world. The Houoh phoenix people were in alliance with the Ur-Ru mystics, while the Dragonite dragon people were in alliance with the Skeksis. The houohs and beings in alliance with the houohs were captured as slaves and had their soul essence drained from them in order for the Skeksis to survive. In order to survive, Skeksis need to consume souls, as well as blood.

One day, the emperor heard of a Houoh rebellion planning a surprise attack on the kingdom of Gimlie. Emperor SkekSo hoped that SkekYi, SkekUng and SkekVar would feel well enough to leave the castle with their warriors to stop this houoh rebellion and save the dragonite kingdom from destruction.

"Royal sire." SkekVar the general cried out.

"What is it General SkekVar?" SkekSo asked. "You sound rather panicked."

"SkekUng can't make it into battle today." SkekVar replied.

SkekSo lets out a disgruntled groan. "What is his excuse now? Is he sweating buckets again? Or stubbed his toe?"

"No...SkekUng has a migraine." 

"A migraine? Are you sure?"

"Yes. SkekUng is in his room moaning and groaning in pain with dragonite healers taking care of him."

"So, who will take SkekUng's place?"

"You and SkekYi with both be our replacements for now royal sire." 

SkekSo's eyes widened in shock. "Us? US? Is this some sort of a sick joke?"

"No royal sire. You and SkekYi have to go out there and be SkekUng's substitute general."

"Humph! Fine."

"Thank you my lord." SkekSo took his scepter and went over to the crystal chamber, where all the other Skeksis (except SkekUng, since he had a migrane) were gathered, watching the images of the rebellion on the crystal.

"Listen up!" SkekSo shouted, silencing the whole room. "Since SkekUng isn't feeling well, I've decided it is I who should go and temporarily take his place as general."

SkekSil the Chamberlain tried everything he could to stifle his laughter. "SkekSo, a general? What a joke."

"You find this amusing Chamberlain?" SkekSo growled at SkekSil. "You want to go out there and be in SkekUng's shoes instead?"

"No...no." SkekSil stuttered nervously as he stopped laughing.

"Very well you whimpering sissy. Then you have no room to talk about this." SkekSo sighed and shook his head. "(sign) What will I do with SkekSil?"

"We heard the news about SkekUng my lord." a heavy armored dragonite said as he gathered his comrades and garthim soldiers. "Let us come with you and SkekYi. You two can't take on a whole

rebellion with just the two of you alone."

"Very well." SkekSo said as he hopped onto a garthim. "Garthim! Go to Gimlie! Stop the rebels!"

The garthim all headed out of the exitway and headed over to where the houoh rebellion were hiding, so they can prevent the attack on Gimlie.

Thankfully for the Skeksis, it was getting pretty dark outside. Skeksis prefered to go out at nighttime, because sunlight weakens them and makes them lethargic. Plus, Skeksis have excellent night vision and can see in the dark no problem. However, they kept the palace lit up for the dragonites and slaves' benefits. The dragonites wore light goggles on them in order to see in the dark.

"I see a sign!" SkekYi shouted. One of the Garthims headed over to the sigh and the sign read, "Gimlie Kingdom: Straight ahead."

SkekSo was feeling relieved when he knew the kingdom of Gimlie was nearby.

This was his first in a long time out of the Skeksis' lair. Mostly, the Garthims, SkekVar, SkekYi, SkekUng and their allies would go out and do the work for the emperor, such as searching for slaves and food. Thanks to the Crystal Bats, the Skeksis learned of the rebellion planning a surprise attack on Gimlie and its people.

SkekSo, as well as the other Skeksis, were pleased by how loyal and devoted the dragonites and their allies were. But as SkekSo and SkekYi got near the border and welcoming sign, houoh rebels started to ambush the emperor and his army.

"Damn them..." SkekSo growled to himself as he pulled out his scimitar.

"Get back foul beasts!" a houoh rebel yelled. "We're going to put an end to Basarla's reign of terror."

"Yeah, surrender, or DIE!"

"Damn it, who do these rebels think they are." SkekYi thought to himself as he brandished out his sword. "Dragonites...ATTACK!"

An all out battle took place, with the houohs taking on phoenix form and the dragonites taking on dragon form. In the magical scuffle, one phoenix dropped down from the sky, bleeding profusely. SkekYi poisons his sword as he points it at the wounded phoenix.

"No...no! Don't you dare!" the wounded phoenix pled, but his only response was being impaled by SkekYi's poisoned sword.

"Bad mistake jack ass!" Another phoenix rebel snarled as he transformed his feathers into fiery swords and stabbed SkekSo in the left shoulder. The phoenix turned back to his humanoid houoh form and puts a death grip on the injured emperor.

"SKEKSO!" a dragon screamed out as he saw a houoh holding the wounded skeksis emperor hostage. "You bastards! Surrender now!"

"Over our dead bodies stink breath!" The houoh spat.

SkekYi jumps up on a garthim and pulls out a bow and some arrows. "Garthim! Kill the rebels!"

Around them, dead and dying houohs and dragonites started to fall from the skies and were littered around the survivors and the skeksis. SkekYi shot arrows at the phoenixes and the phoenixes were slaughtering the dragonite troops.

Just as thing couldn't get any worse, something plunged into a couple Garthims, making them explode. Pieces of the garthim shrapnel were flying all over the place, beheading SkekYi in the middle of shooting arrows and injuring SkekSo again. SkekSo has never felt this much pain in his life. In fact, for thousands of years, SkekSo lived a sheltered life in the crystal palace. He never felt pain in his life, for he sent out the other Skeksis to do the work for him. But this time, things were different. He felt physical and emotional pain for the first time in his life.

"You'll pay for this..." a dragonite warrior snarled as he held up his scimitar again. But he ended up spitting up blood and dropped dead from the blood loss.

"Say your prayers monster!" A houoh swordsman shouted as he held a dagger to SkekSo's throat.

But just before the houoh can have his way with the Skeksis emperor, a loud cry was heard and a burst of flames turned the houoh into ashes. In the air, two dragons flew above SkekSo and his dying troops. The male dragon had silver blue skin with gold plates, piercing yellow eyes, golden wings and a serpentine lower half. The female dragon next to the male dragon was shorter, had smooth white skin with golden wings, a head of long golden hair, a long toothy beak, blue talons for hands and feet and a white tail with a sky blue tip.

"Surrender now!" The female dragon shouted.

"If you rebels don't surrender, we will give you a punishment far worse than death!" The male dragon added.

"It's Lord Basarla and Princess Mayarie!" One of the few surviving houoh rebels screamed in terror.

"RUN! RUN FOR OUR LIVES!"

"AAAAAAAACK!"

As the few surviving houoh rebels screamed, unsheathed their wings, and flew off, Basarla and his daughter Mayarie approached the wounded Skeksis.

"I can't believe this shit." SkekSo moaned. "I just can't believe it..."

"Don't worry, we'll help you." Basarla said in a calm, soothing voice.

"Really? Why...?!" the pain was too much, and SkekSo ended up passing out.

As Basarla and Mayarie looked around, they saw that SkekSo was the only survivor of the skeksis army massacre. "Only one survivor. If only we came sooner..."

"No time to mourn dear Mayarie." Basarla said sadly as he carried the unconscious Skeksis emperor in his arms. "We need to help this Skeksis recover as soon as possible."

"Understood Dad. Let's go. We have no time to loose."


	2. Unconscious No More

Chapter 02: Unconscious No More

Meanwhile, in the valley of the Ur-Ru mystics, the Ur-Ru were mourning the death of UrYal, the healer. Last night, UrYal lost his head while he was practicing with healing mantras. His headless body was discovered by UrNol, the herbalist.

Today, a funeral was being held for UrYal. All his belongings were gathered and placed in the sacred circle. UrSol plays his harp while all the other Ur-Ru gather around in a circle, holding each other's hands and saying a prayer for their deceased companion. Many houoh showed up for the funeral of UrYall the healer. He was one of the most respected UrRus in the valley alongside UrSu and UrIm.

UrZah spoke his words while the houoh observe, crying and mourning the loss of one of their guardians. "Dear healer, I pray you be well in your next life. You shall receive your belongings, for they will be handy in your next life. May you watch over the houoh phoenix people and guide them on the right path..."

"It's horrible." A houoh woman sobbed. "Who or what could have done an unspeakable act to an innocent UrRu?"

"I don't know my love. But whatever it was, I hope it doesn't come for us." The woman's husband replied as he hugged his crying wife and whispered words of hope to her.

At the same time, UrSu was critically injured and was unconscious for quite a while. However, his wounds have stopped bleeding for some unknown reason. He was still alive, but injured. He was put up onto his bed and his wounds were dressed and bandaged. Only time will tell when UrSu would recover from his painful ordeal.

Three days later...

"Ahhh...*yawn*" SkekSo yawned as he slowly opens his eyes. As his eyes were fully open, he saw that he was not in the Skeksis palace, but in the palace of Gimlie. SkekSo looked down and noticed that most of his robes were gone except the lower robes and his loincloth. He also had bandages on his body as well. "What happened?"

"So, you and your father rescued a Skeksis?" A young woman's voice ask someone.

"Yes, I'll take you to him." Another young woman replied.

"I hope he made it." A young girl's voice added.

"Same here." Both older women responded.

Suddenly, SkekSo heard a couple people approaching his room. "Who's there?"

"You're finally awake." A young woman's voice told him.

"Hmmm?" As SkekSo looked over at the door, three young dragonite women came into his room. One was a young and regal looking dragonite woman stood. It was obvious that this blonde haired dragonite woman was a princess or noble woman. She wore a horn ring on her left horn, alongside other jewelry, a blue and green dress, red fingerless gloves and sandals and an anklet on her right foot.

The other woman looked rather different from the noblewoman. The other woman had fiery orange hair, lavender skin, and wore a red low cut dress with a golden sash, red high heel boots laced with gold and a velvety green cape lined with white fur.

The youngest of the group was obviously the daughter of the red haired, lavender skinned woman. She was a spitting image of her mother, with orange hair and lavender skin, as well as wearing a blue and red kimono like outfit with a yellow sash wrapped around her waist. She look liked she was a teenager, or at least a teenager by Earth reckoning.

"How are you feeling?" The noblewoman asked SkekSo. "Is there anything we can get you?"

The woman sparked SkekSo's curiosity. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"I am Mayarie, the princess of Gimlie. And this is Lady Bianca, my royal retainer, and best friend since childhood." Mayarie replied

"And my name is Rosa." The young girl added. "I'm Bianca and Emile's daughter."

"My father and I brought you in after we discovered you wounded and unconscious." Mayarie explained.

"Well, I happen to be of royal blood too. My name is Emperor SkekSo."

"Neat." Bianca cheered out. "I've never met a Skeksis before."

"How's the Skeksis doing Mayarie?" A male voice rang out.

"He's awake dad. He regained consciousness."

A male dragonite wearing regal robes entered SkekSo's room. SkekSo recognized the male dragon as Lord Basarla, the ruler of Gimlie. "Is there anything you need sir."

"Can you call me sire please? I happen to be an emperor too." SkekSo requested.

"Very well royal sire. Is there anything you need?"

"Well, I am rather hungry. I can't believe I went three days without food."

"Any type of meal you want in particular royal sire?" Basarla asked.

"I'd like anything that is nice, meaty and filling." SkekSo replied.

Mayarie and Basarla nodded their heads. "Very well. We'll let our chefs know."

As Mayarie, Basarla, Bianca and Rosa left the room, many thoughts have started to enter SkekSo's mind. "I'm still alive. Why didn't I die on that day? Are there people that actually care about me?"

SkekSo tried to get himself out of bed, but his body was in too much pain to do so. "Damn...so painful... *groan*"

Three days have passed since the Skeksis army massacre took place at Gimlie. UrSu slowly opens his eyes as he finally regained consciousness. "I'm... still...alive?"

As UrSu was fully awake, he noticed his body was bandaged up. However, UrSu was still in a lot of agony. " Yes...I am alive...so much pain..."

"I see our master is finally awake." a familiar voice said softly.

"UrIm, is that you?" UrSu asked as he saw a fellow UrRu slowly approaching his room.

"Yes, it is I."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but we found you wounded and unconscious in your bedchamber. I dressed your wounds and bandaged them up."

"Where is UrYal? Why isn't he here?"

"UrSu, I have bad news...UrYal is dead. We found his headless body before his body vanished from sight."

"What could have done this?"

"I'm not sure master UrSu, but we must stay calm. There is no need to panic. We need to stay in our lair where it's safe."

"Very well." UrSu's stomach started to growl loudly. "So starving...is UrAmaj busy?"

"You want food master?" UrIm asked. "It has been three days since you've eaten. I'm sure UrAmaj wouldn't mind cooking a meal for you. You're in no condition to do it yourself."

"Thank you..." UrSu whispered as UrIm slowly left his bed chamber.

A huge meal was brought over to SkekSo. He was serves barbecued grunz ribs, some fish dumplings and some lo mein noodles with the white meat from a kokko bird (a type of chicken-like bird native to Dragnar). The scent of the meals were driving SkekSo wild. He didn't hesitate to dig into the meals that were served to him.

"YUUUUUUUM!" SkekSo cried out as he started to tear apart the grunz ribs and ate the meat off of them. "So good! So good!"

"Whoa, whoa, take your time royal sire." Basarla shrieked in surprise. "I don't want you choking on your food."

"Hm?" SkekSo paused as he put the ribs down. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to worry you like that. I was just happy to be given some luscious food after being knocked out for three days."

"We understand SkekSo." Mayarie added. "We're just concerned for your well being."

SkekSo's blue eyes widened in surprise. "You guys are what?"

"We are concerned for your well being." Basarla replied.

"Really?" SkekSo wondered. "Why?"

"Because the Skeksis are the avatars of the dragonite race. We want our avatars to be in good health and happy." Bianca replied.

"Ummm...thank you..." SkekSo replied. Those words felt odd on the Skeksis' tongue, but it also felt odd that there were people being kind and polite to him. All the Skeksis back at his palace were usually spiteful and jealous of one another. The only Skeksis that seemed to come close to honoring the emperor was SkekUng the garthim master. He also won favoritism with SkekLach the collector, but little did he know of SkekLach's alterior motives.

"Is there anything else we can get for you royal sire?" Bianca asked.

"I'm fine for now." SkekSo replied.

"If there is anything you need, let us know, okay?" Basarla said to SkekSo.

Mayarie hands a small box to SkekSo. "This is gift for you dear emperor."

As SkekSo unwrapped the box, he opened it and saw a small bell attached to a handle. As he used the bell, it gave off a loud ethereal ring. "A bell?"

"Use that bell to call upon us." Mayarie told the Skeksis. "It will come in handy."

"Thank you Princess." SkekSo said with a smile on his beak. "I'll keep this bell by my side, since I am still in too much pain to get out of bed."

"I'm glad you like it." Mayarie said as she, Bianca and Basarla left SkekSo's room in their palace.

As SkekSo was picking away at his food, tears formed in his eyes. It felt so weird that the royal family of Gimlie and their subjects were being so kind to him and treating him with respect. They were also the first people to give him a gift too. No one has ever given SkekSo a meaningful gift before in his entire life. Not even the other dragonites back at the Skeksis' palace were this kind and polite to him. Sure they honored him and would do anything for him, but they seemed so cold and blank personality wise. They seemed like mere brown nosers to him. Mayarie, Basarla and their loyal subjects, on the other hand, seemed to have warm and caring personalities. They seem to really care about him.

But still, SkekSo wondered how things were going at his palace since he was absent. He only hopes there is no bickering going on between the other Skeksis. He also hoped that more life essence from Houoh phoenixes and other opposing were being collected for him to help him live. He also hoped that the dragonites that lived with the Skeksis are keeping things in order. All those thoughts flooded his mind as he started to finish his meal with tears in his eyes.


	3. Thoughts of Kindness

Chapter 03: Thoughts of Kindness

Tonight, Basarla and Bianca, Mayarie's childhood friend and royal retainer, helped SkekSo out of bed so he can take a bath. SkekSo couldn't wait to feel the warm water touch his cold, leathery flesh. He felt so cold, he wanted to warm up badly.

"I'm so cold." SkekSo shivered as Basarla carried the Skeksis out of bed and led Biance over to the private baths. This was quite a beautiful room with the walls, ceilings and floor made out of marble, half naked statues decorated the room and the tub was the size of a swimming pool with both a shallow end and a deep end. Only Basarla and a select few could go into this area, since it was a part of Basarla's private chambers after all.

"Bianca, please, get the bathing supplies and towels."

"Yes royal sire."

As Basarla gently sets SkekSo down in the tub, Bianca gathered the bathing supplies and towels. "What do you think of my bath chamber royal sire?"

"I like it. It reminds me of the one back at my private chambers in my own palace, only it's brighter." SkekSo replied as he relished the warm water touching his naked felt good to SkekSo to bathe in warm water. The water dulled his aches and pains in his body.

As Basarla and Bianca were bathing SkekSo, the Skeksis' thoughts strayed on the Princess in general. There were no female Skeksis around, all of them are male. However, there were some female dragonites that lived at the palace. But most of the ones he knew either had lovers or were married already. The only one he knew that was single was the widowed healer named Imelda, but she was so hard to get along with, because of her hot headedness and unpredictable personality. Though SkekUng, the Garthim Master was usually fearless, even he was afraid of Imelda, especially when she was in dragon form. Plus, there's Imelda's Garthim rider son, Pollo, who was just lazy, moronic and a big sleepy head. SkekUng tried to banish Pollo many times for goofing off on his job, but Imelda always silenced the Skeksis General into keeping Pollo in the Skeksis palace. SkekSo just shuttered at thinking about Imelda and Pollo.

However, as SkekSo had negative thoughts on Imelda, he had positive ones on Princess Mayarie. Mayarie seemed so soft, warm and loving, while Imelda had major manic mood swings. He had weird feelings for Mayarie he never had before for anyone else. Mayarie, alongside her father and the royal retainer Bianca, were the first people to treat SkekSo with kindness and respect. But SkekSo also wondered at the same time if Mayarie felt these strange feelings for him as he does for her.

Basarla started to ask the Skeksis a question. "So royal sire...?"

"Yes my lord?"

"What do you think of my daughter Mayarie?"

"Eh heh heh." SkekSo started to laugh nervously. As he thought of Mayarie, a strange feeling

enveloped him physically. "She's ummmmmmm...uhhhhh..."

"It's okay sire, tell me the truth about my daughter."

"Uh...Why is she so nice to me?" SkekSo stuttered nervously. "Why doesn't she find me despicable or disgusting like every other female creature?"

"You're not despicable nor disgusting royal sire." Bianca reassures SkekSo. "Mayarie doesn't find you horrid at all. In fact..."

"Does she...really?" SkekSo stuttered in surprise. "She doesn't mind my presence at all?"

"Mayarie cares about you a lot royal sire." Bianca told SkekSo.

SkekSo's eyes widened in surprise. "She does? She really does?"

"You know, I wasn't the only one that rescued you." Basarla explained. "Mayarie rescued you too. She couldn't stand to see you die all alone on the battlefield."

"I have to thank her when I see her again." SkekSo said. "I'm surprised she even cares about a creature like me."

"Why not?" Basarla asked as he and Bianca were cleaning SkekSo and washing the lather off of him.

"You're a flesh and blood creature with feelings and emotions like everything else in the worlds of Alerfa."

"I know, but..."

As SkekSo was done with his bath, Basarla takes a towel from Bianca and dries the Skeksis off. Then Basarla casts a healing spell SkekSo's body and dressed him up in his remaining clothes and bandages.

"You look tired sire."

"Yeah, I kind of am Lord Basarla."

"Then I'll bring you to your room to get some sleep."

"Thank you my lord." SkekSo yawned as Basarla carried the Skeksis back to him room. Bianca summoned the royal servants took on dragon form and cleaned up the bathchambers from top to bottom.

Basarla lays SkekSo on his bed and puts blankets over the Skeksis emperor. "You take it easy there."

"I will." SkekSo yawned as he curled up under the covers.

"Good night royal sire." Basarla said as he extinguished the lights in SkekSo's room and shuts the door behind him.

As SkekSo was alone in his room, tears started to form in his eyes and he softly cries. But it wasn't because of sadness. "Mayarie, she does think great things of me...most people just think of me as an spiteful old sour puss. They always want to take the throne from me. They never cared about me at all. But with Mayarie and her father, it's so different. I'm not used to people being so kind to me."

He thought of Mayarie and had wonderful dreams about her. He thought of her frequently and was grateful for her to protect him. He drifts of into sleep, thinking of the three people that truly care about him.

The next morning, SkekSo woke up from his first plesant night sleep he had in days. As he got up, Princess Mayarie entered his room. "How did you sleep last night SkekSo?"

"I slept great for once!" SkekSo exclaimed happily. "And you?"

"Me? Well, I slept good, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well, I did feel some concern for you, but you looked so nice sleeping, so I left you be."

SkekSo looked a little surprised at what Mayarie told him. "Nice? You think I look nice? Don't I scare you?"

"Yes, you look just fine to me. I don't find you scary at all."

"You really mean it Princess?"

"Yes, I do mean it. You have feeling and emotions too."

SkekSo beckoned Mayarie to sit next to him on his bed. "I want you talk to me. I want you to tell me how you feel."

"Okay, I'll talk to you."

"Thank you Mayarie." SkekSo said, smiling. He felt so odd about what he said. He never asked anyone to sit down and talk with him for a long time. He just realized how lonely he felt all these years. "So Mayarie, tell be something about yourself."

"Well..." tears started to form in Mayarie's violet eyes. "My mother died hours after I hatched. She held on to me before she died. She way dying of a terrible illness. I have no brothers nor sisters. I'm the only child."

"No mother? What about your father?"

"I love my father dearly. He loves me dearly too. So do Bianca and other loyal subjects in the palace. If it wasn't for my father and my best friend Bianca, I would be completely lonely."

"I'm sorry to hear that." SkekSo said as he fought back tears. "Must be hard having no mother or siblings."

"All I remember about my mother is a crystal vision clip that she took days before dying. My father says I look so much like her."

"I bet your mom is a beautiful woman."

"Tell me SkekSo. Do you have a family or loved ones?"

SkekSo groaned and shook his head. "I have no family. I was born under a shattered sky and ended up taking care of myself. I have no mother, no father and no siblings. I was alone like the others."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Mayarie sobbed as SkekSo told his story.

"The only Skeksis that comes even close to being loyal to me is SkekUng, the Garthim Master. Everyone else just wants me dead and gone. Why didn't they just kill me if they wanted to?"

"Well, I'm glad they didn't kill you." Mayarie said as she saw how misty eyed SkekSo was getting. "I'll protect you and see that you'll rule for many years."

"Mayarie..."

"Yes?"

"Can I... hold your hand?"

"Certainly." Mayarie said as SkekSo held her hand. He loved the softness and warmth of Mayarie's hand. It just felt so good to him.

"Your hands...they are so soft and warm." SkekSo whispered. "I've never felt anything like this in centuries."

"I'm glad." Mayarie said as SkekSo felt the suppleness of her hands.

"I thank you and your father for saving my life." SkekSo told the princess. "If it wasn't for your too, I would have died out on the battlefield and everything would have been destroyed."

"So SkekSo, can I get you anything?"

"Well, I am a little hungry."

"Well, the chefs are making blood pancakes..."

"Ah! Blood pancakes! My favorite!"

"Very well, blood pancakes it is." As Mayarie left the room, she was overwhelmed with the euphoric feelings that flowed through her body. "I've made the emperor happy. I'll make sure he ends up feeling good and recovering quick. I'm glad that my father and I saved his life. He deserves the best."


	4. The Traitor

Chapter 04: The Traitor

Deep inside the Skeksis palace, in the chamber infamously known as "The chamber of life", SkekTek the scientist was sorting through houoh slaves in an overcrowded wicker bag. The garthims and their riders got a good crop today. The houohs screamed and squirmed as SkekTek was going through prisoners.

"You bastard!" a older houoh man shouted as he felt SkekTek grab him. "Get your crusty claws off me!"

"STOP STRUGGLING SLAVE!" SkekTek screeched as he puts the man in a death grip. Though the houoh man was strong, SkekTek was even stronger. "It will be over before you know it."

SkekTek slams the houoh man down in a chair and straps him in, so he won't think of escaping. He then commands a slave to to pull a lever. "Open the walls...NOW SLAVE!"

As the lever was pulled, a wall opened up. It was revealed to be the shaft of air and fire that kept the Dark Crystal in its place. Then, a rod with a prismatic violet crystal appeared. The rod moved the crystal into a beam of light, refracting a violet ray across the laboratory and into the houoh's eyes.

Immediately, the man stopped struggling and became rigid and stiff. From the tips of his fingertips, to the end of his extended arms, a crackling force field jumped in to meet the crystal in front of the chair. There, it condensed into a thick, oily fuchsia colored liquid, which flowed down the tube and dripped into a crystal flask that was set right below the tube. The houoh's eyes started to become pure white orbs as the rod drained his life essence.

"Ah, essence!" SkekTek cackled to himself as he commanded the slave to stop the machine and close the walls. "Close the walls slave."

The slave did as he was told and pulled the lever again, this time, to close the walls. As SkekTek picked up the crystal flask, he was greeted with a familiar, rough sounding voice. "Well well... looks like you created a new slave SkekTek."

SkekTek turned around and was none too pleased with who greeted him. "What do you want with me SkekLach?"

"I've come here to ask you a question." SkekLach grinned oh so wickedly. "Why is it that only the emperor is allowed to drink houoh phoenix essence and not everyone else?"

"What are you trying to say SkekLach?" Already, SkekTek felt rather suspicious of SkekLach.

"I wonder what the essence of houoh tastes like. I heard it's very powerful."

Then, the unthinkable happened. SkekLach rips the flask right out of SkekTek's hands and he started to guzzle down the essence right in front of the scientist. He slams the flask down to the ground, making it shatter into many pieces. "Ah yes, that's why only the emperor is allowed houoh essence...because it tastes so wonderful."

Rage built up in SkekTek and it was evident that there was flames of anger in his eyes. "What the hell

did you do that for SkekLach?"

"Let's face it, the emperor is dead. He's never coming back."

"That's not true. I don't believe you one bit!"

"If SkekSo is still alive, then why didn't he come back already?"

"I don't know. I don't know everything in Dragnar."

Then, a wicked idea sprung into SkekLach's head. "SkekTek, I want you to supply me with houoh phoenix essence?"

"Why should I?" SkekTek asked oh so bitterly.

Then, SkekLach uses his mechanical arm to grab SkekTek by the throat. "If you don't supply me with the life essence, I will throw you down that shaft of air and fire, and you will be reduced to ashes, got that?"

"Y...yes. I...got it! I GOT IT!"

"And don't you dare tell anyone. If you do, I will slice your tongue out, so you'll be silenced forever."

"Okay okay!" SkekTek cried out in terror. "More phoenix essence coming up."

As the banter went on between SkekTek and SkekLach, one houoh prisoner managed to escape, turn into phoenix form and fly off. "Oh my...I have to tell Layla the bad news."

Back in the Phoenix realm, in the town of Remy, a young, light brown colored phoenix flew back home, only to find her hometown in ruins. "NOOOOOO! MY HOME! MY HOMEEEEE!"

The young female looked very distressed as she started to call out the names of her family and friends.

"Sol? Tessie? Phillip? Mysty? Where are you guys?"

As the girl phoenix searched around the ruins, a bright cyan blue colored phoenix greeted her. "Layla, is that you?"

"Ah! Gerard! I'm glad you're okay!"

"Ummm...Layla?"

"What is it Gerard?"

"I have some bad news. It's about your mother and father."

"Did the Skeksis...?"

"I'm sorry Layla." Gerard sighed as he wrapped his wings around her. "They had their essence drained."

"No...NOOOOOOOOOO!" Layla cried out as she hugged Gerard, sobbing very loudly. "Why my

parents? Why couldn't it have been me instead?"

"No Layla! Your parents wouldn't want that." Gerard sobbed as he held Layla. "We have to be strong in times like this."

Layla's sadness started to turn to anger as she now thought of revenge. "I want the emperor dead!"

"But Layla, if we kill the emperor...we'll kill..."

"No buts! The emperor must suffer for taking my parent's life essence."

"Hmmm...very well. But please, if anything has happened to you..."

"I'll be okay. I'm a nightblade after all."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Gerard said back. "I'm just a mere chemist."

"Well..."

"Um, I don't know if this is such a good idea Layla. I almost became a slave."

"If we don't fight back, the Skeksis will capture more phoenixes like you and me, and make them slaves."

"Well, I guess you have a good point there." Gerard sighed. "Okay, I'll help you. Just, let's not be so rash and foolhardy in situations like this.

"Thank you Gerard." Layla said as she hugged Gerard. "You've always been a good friend."

"Same here with you Layla." Gerard replied. "Hey, let's head to the mountains. The terra houohs can hopefully take us in and hide us from the Skeksis."

"What are we waiting for?" Layla asked as she spreads her wings. "Let's go before the garthim and dragonites will find us."

But little did Layla know that it wasn't SkekSo, the emperor that took her parents' life essence, but SkekLach, the collector. In the meantime, SkekSo was being nursed back to health by the royal family in Gimlie. Even SkekSo didn't know of SkekLach's anterior motives. But how long will it take when SkekSo does find out about SkekLach's treachery.


	5. The Feel of Her Hands

Chapter 05: The Feel of Her Hands

Two weeks have past. Both SkekSo and UrSu were slowly, but surely healing.

Meanwhile, back at the Valley of the UrRu, the houoh phoenix that lived with the UrRu mystics were baffled with how UrSu was healing. They didn't know how it was happening, but they were feeling relieved with it.

A houoh priestess came in to check up on how UrSu was doing. "Are you doing okay my lord? You took quite a beating two weeks ago."

UrSu looked over at the priestess and said, "I'm doing better now. Thank you very much."

"By the way..."The priestess asked as she cocked. "How did you get hurt? Who killed UrYal, and why?"

Now UrSu didn't know how to explain himself to his young priestess. She didn't know about the turmoil going on between the Skeksis and the UrRu, nor did she know about their tragic past and the way they came into the world.

So to make her feel better he told her, "I don't know who did this. But I can't bring myself to hurt these creatures. I can never ever bring myself to harm another living being, no matter how evil and cruel they are."

"Ah, I see." The priestess replied as she hung her head down. "Is there anything I can get you sir?"

"Not at this moment, but thank you." UrSu said back.

"Okay, take it easy my lord." The priestess said as she bowed down and left his chamber.

Back at Gimlie kingdom, SkekSo started to feel a little stiff after a while. His back muscles were feeling a little numb as well. So he rings the bell Mayarie game him as loud as he can.

Basarla and Mayarie dropped what they were doing and went into SkekSo's chamber to check up on him. Basarla was the first to speak. "What is it you need my lord?"

"Ummm...I need someone to massage my back." SkekSo commanded.

"I'll do it!" Mayarie announced. SkekSo was rather relieved to have a woman massage him, especially when it's Princess Mayarie.

"But Mayarie darling..." Basarla said in surprise.

Mayarie gives her father a stern look. "Why not father? I'm a grown woman, I think I can handle this."

Basarla nodded his head and grinned. "Okay, very well my dear. I'll give you two some alone time."

As Basarla left SkekSo's room, Mayarie digs into her bag she brought with her, pulling out some massage oils and balms and approached the sore Skeksis. SkekSo lays down on his stomach as Mayarie approached him and knelt down on the bed with him. "Are you ready my lord?"

"Ah, yes my Princess." SkekSo sighed in desire. He couldn't wait for Mayarie's hands to massage his sore, stiff back.

Mayarie moves over on SkekSo's buttocks, with each of her legs on the opposite sides of SkekSo's lanky body. She pulls out some massage oil that smell liked sweet and fragrant nuts and berries. SkekSo started to moan in delight as she sprinkled the warm oil on his sore back. Then, before SkekSo knew it, he felt Mayarie's soft, warm hands rubbing his sore spots. He moaned and shrieked in delight as Mayarie rubbed every inch of his back.

"Move up a little Princess...ahhh...ohhh..." SkekSo panted in delight. While Mayarie moved her hands up, she noticed someone odd near his shoulders. It looked like an atrophied pair of arms that once held up a pair of wings.

Mayarie starts to pet these atrophied arms as she asked SkekSo a question about himself. "Are these...I mean..."

"What's the matter Mayarie?" SkekSo asked, wondering why she is taking so much interest in his arm like appendages near his shoulders.

"Did you...Once have wings?" Mayarie wondered as she caressed the atrophied arms.

SkekSo nodded his head and replied, "Yes, I, alongside other Skeksis, once had wings. Just like your clan Mayarie."

"I bet your wings were very beautiful." Mayarie sighed as she pictured SkekSo with wings.

"Yes, they were." SkekSo said back. "I bet your wings are lovely too Mayarie."

"Thank you, dear Skeksis. Keh heh heh." Mayarie said as her face blushed a cherry red. "Would you like me to press on your back as well? I mean, is your back stiff as well?"

"Oh yes, please!" SkekSo panted in pleasure. "Press on my back! It needs it badly."

"Very well my lord." Mayarie said, smiling. She puts her hands on the sides of SkekSo's spinal cord, and pressed down lightly. She moved up and down on his spine, pressing down while his joints popped loudly.

"Ah...Ah!" SkekSo gasped.

"Hey, you okay SkekSo?" Mayarie asked. "I hope I'm not hurting you."

"No Mayarie. I want you to keep this up!" SkekSo replied in delight. "It feels wonderful when my joints pop like this."

"Very well...I shall keep this up." Mayarie said as she continued to press down on SkekSo's back. SkekSo lets out gasps and moans of relief as his back started to pop, relieving pressure on his joints, as well as making his back much less stiff than it was before.

After popping every joint in SkekSo's back, Mayarie pulls out some balm and starts to rub it all over SkekSo's back, thus hastening the healing process. SkekSo felt like he was in Godheim, with a loving princess and her royal family relieving his emotional and physical pain, as well as bringing him happiness and joy. This was one of the best things SkekSo has felt in many centuries.

As Mayarie got done treating SkekSo's back, she puts his light garments back on and got off of him. SkekSo sat up and felt so much better now. "Thank you very much Mayarie. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

"You're welcome SkekSo my dear." Mayarie said as she gave SkekSo a hug. He hugs her back in return, thankful of his wonderful massage. "You take it easy my dear. If you need anything from us, always ring the bell."

"Thank you." SkekSo said as he reclined on his bed. "I wouldn't know what to do without you my dear Princess."

SkekSo found himself in the middle of a field of glowing blossoms on the ground and trees, and glow moths flying around in the moon lit sky. As he observed his surroundings, he noticed he wasn't in his heavy robes and armor. Instead, he was wearing his loincloth that was given to him by the dragonites that educated them and brought them up after the great conjunction. He was also wearing anklets and jewelry that he used to wear, before wearing out in the sands of time.

But most importantly of all, SkekSo noticed he had his wings back. His beautiful, iridescent dragon wings were back. It was like they were never torn off his back by Karulla during the 100 year Garthim War. SkekSo was proud of returning back to his old appearance before the Skeksis' defeat.

"What...what is this?" SkekSo pondered to himself as he started to flap his wings. "My wings! MY WINGS!"

"SkekSo, is that you?" Asked a familiar female voice.

SkekSo turned around and saw Princess Mayarie, and smiled at what she was wearing...or lack there of. Mayarie was wearing gold plated, dark purple armor pasties on her breasts and crotch, a matching corset, choker, gauntlets, shoulder pads, greaves and high heel shoes.

"My my Princess, you look rather lovely tonight." SkekSo said, while blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you." Mayarie said back as she was looking at his wings. "My, your wings...they're so...beautiful. That is the most beautiful set of wings I have ever seen."

"Hey Mayarie...?" SkekSo asked, putting his finger on the tip of his beak.

"What is my dear SkekSo?"

"Can I see your wings Mayarie?"

"Sure thing royal sire!"

Mayarie's hair started to blow around in the breeze as she unsheathes her wings. Her wings were a brilliant shade of gold and also had the same atrophied arms that SkekSo had. "What do you think my lord?"

"They're quite nice my dear." SkekSo replied as he approached Mayarie and started to pet her wings. Mayarie started to moan and pant in ecstasy as he rubbed and caressed her wings.

"Mmmm...mmmm...keep it up my dear." Mayarie moaned in pleasure as she hugged her beloved Skeksis. SkekSo felt even more pleasure as her half naked body rubbed up against his bare chest.

"Ah, your flesh..." SkekSo panted in arousal. "It's so soft and warm. I love how you feel."

"Thank you. Ah! Ah!" Mayarie gasped in pleasure as he continued to massage her wings.

Just as things couldn't get any better, Mayarie started to feel an intense climax flow through her body. As she started to huff and yelp in pleasure, SkekSo smiled, knowing that he pleased his darling princess.

"SkekSo...SKEKSO...AH...OOOH!"

In bed, back at Gimlie palace, Mayarie started to moan and sigh in bed as she was fast asleep. She was enjoying her dream so much...perhaps a little too much. In the middle of the dream, Mayarie started to toss around in pleasure until she rolled over and fell off her bed.

As she fell off her bed, Mayarie started to open her eyes, she groaned in pain as she started to slowly observe the surroundings around her. "Ohhh...Whoa...where am I (groan)?"

When Mayarie awoken, she found herself in her room late at night in her white silk and satin nightgown, as well as her left horn that got slightly chipped off at the bottom. "Ah, it was just a dream after all...(sigh)"

Mayarie now started to hear someone approach her room and knock at her door. "Come on in!"

At the door, there was no one other than SkekSo coming to check up on her. "Are you okay Princess? I heard you shriek and fall down."

"I'm okay my lord." Mayarie said sheepishly. "Just had an intense dream and I must have rolled off my bed."

SkekSo stood there smiling in the darkness. "I'm glad you're okay."

"What are you doing out of bed SkekSo?" Mayarie asked.

"Oh, I just felt a minor burst of energy, and well, then, I heard you fall off the bed." SkekSo replied. "Now, you go get some rest young Princess. It was such a long day today."

"Okay. Good night SkekSo."

"Good night Princess."

While SkekSo shuts the door and makes his way back to his room, he was greeted by a concerned Lord Basarla. "You okay SkekSo? What are you doing out of bed?"

"Oh, I was tired of laying down and wanted to stretch out a bit." SkekSo replied as he stretched his spindly arms out.

"Ah, I see." Lord Barsarla said in concern. "Well, don't push yourself too hard there my lord. Take it easy."

"I will. Don't worry there. I'll be okay my Lord." SkekSo replied.

"How's Mayarie?" Basarla asked.

"She's okay." SkekSo responds. "She was just in the middle of a pleasant dream and rolled off her bed."

Basarla smiles and tries not to laugh. "Ah, okay...I think we can all relate to that."

"Indeed." SkekSo said, smiling. "Now you get some rest my lord. I'll be okay. Good night."

"Goodnight royal sire." Basarla said as he made his way back into his room. "Remember, take it easy."

"I will." SkekSo responds as he made his way back to his chamber. As he shuts the door behind him, SkekSo started to feel concern all over again. "I wonder how everyone is doing at the royal palace? I hope nothing is getting too out of hand..."


End file.
